The subject invention generally relates to front end loaders which are used for a variety of work functions such as removing dirt with a bucket. Historically, for many years front end loaders have been adapted with a variety of attachments that are attached through a quick coupling device. A quick coupling device when adapted to the end of loader linkage arms allows the front end loader to accept very quickly a variety of attachments to do a large variety of work in construction and railroad use. Historically, a front end laoder has been a mobile piece of construction equipment that when the loader linkage arms are raised so is the device that may be attached onto the loader linkage arms. The devices that have been put on a front end loader have been limited to only a up and down motion. When a front end loader is positioned in a close tight corner on railways or close to railroad rails then it becomes necessary to be able to take a mobile crane unit or similar device mounted on the front end loader arms by the means of a quick coupling device or direct mount and be able to swing 45.degree. over the side and be able to swing a 90.degree. back to the other side. Generally to perform functions such as this one could not use a front end loader, one had to use a mobile crane or a specific piece of construction equipment that was specifically designed for this purpose. As a necessity to utilize front end loaders for various functions a device such as the subject invention was required to add versitility to the front end loader, so the front end loader was not limited to only a vertically up and down motion. When the subject invention is attached to the front end loader linkage arms then the front end loader can now do an up and down motion, tilt forward and tilt back, swing 180.degree. and also tilt the removeable crane member or other device forward or back. When the subject invention is adapted to a front end loader which has railwheels mounted on the end loader for on rail operation and is sitting on rail, the front end loader with subject invention can be equipped with a bucket for performing such work functions as traveling down the track with a load of dirt or stones and swing over the side 45.degree. either side of the front end loader and dump the materials. The subject invention on this same front end loader can be equipped with a crane unit for handling materials. The subject invention can swing over to the side with the crane unit attached to the subject invention and pick and remove materials. The relative diversity for such work vehicles is important since it is often difficult in addition to being expensive to use one vehicle for each function. What is needed, in this regard, is a front end loader that can be adapted for on rail use or on rubber use that can perform a variety of functions, that has the ability to be able to swing materials 90.degree. , lift them, tilt them, dump them or what it needs to do to perform the necessary work function. This invention is conceived accordingly and the following objects are directed to such end.